


First Move

by dustandroses



Series: Alvarez Gets Blindsided [1]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Rare Pairing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keller takes Alvarez by surprise.</p><p>Part One of Alvarez Gets Blindsided</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Move

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by Ozsaur, my hero and shit.

  
Alvarez jumped as a hand closed over his mouth and another wrapped itself around his waist, pulling him backwards into a storage closet. He was slammed up against the door, and suddenly there was Keller - his handsome, cruel face thrust into his own in a threatening, almost terrifying sneer. Alvarez knew not to fight him - knew his wiry strength could probably push the larger man off him - but he also knew Keller was loco. And he learned long ago not to argue with a crazy man - that will get you killed in an instant in this hell hole. And so he waited, breathing heavily through his nose, trying to keep his body loose and ready for whatever was to come - to take advantage of whatever opportunity presented itself.

That was obviously what Keller had been looking for, as he eased up on his hold, slowly loosening his grip, but staying as close to Alvarez as possible without actually touching. "Hey Alvarez," Keller whispered into his ear, bringing his face up so close that Alvarez thought for a second he was going to stick out his tongue and lick it, or maybe bite it? He shivered for no apparent reason, as a chill ran down his back.

Keller seemed to take that as an invitation and grinned as he leaned even closer, his nose nudging the side of his face and his tongue sneaking out for just a second to flicker around the lobe of Alvarez' extremely sensitive ear. Alvarez jerked his head back from that touch, banging it hard against the door he had suddenly forgotten he was leaning against. He grunted in pain, and Keller took advantage of his distraction to press his large hard-muscled body up against Alvarez' smaller one, and moved his hand up to cup the back of Alvarez' head.

"Woah, be careful there guy - you don't want to damage the merchandise, now do you?" Keller pulled his head back slightly, to look into Alvarez' deep brown eyes - eyes that currently held a puzzled and slightly antagonistic look. Keller smeared that smug grin of his across his face, and slid his hand slowly down off Alvarez' mouth, finally giving him a chance to speak.

"What the fuck do you want, Keller? You want me to cut your dick off and feed it to you? 'Cause that's what's going to happen if you don't keep your fuckin' hands to yourself!" Alvarez tried for his best threatening tone, but as Keller's hand continued it's trip downward, sliding over his shoulder, down his ribs and waist to rest casually on his ass, he wasn't so sure if it came across quite as intended. He was afraid that he might even have let a bit of nervousness creep into his voice at the very end. But he didn't let it show on his face - he kept up his bravado, even in the face of the threat of a psycho like Keller. He had to. In this place, you show your fear, it's the last thing anyone ever sees of you...besides your corpse, that is.

Keller pressed up hard against Alvarez, rubbing his groin across Alvarez' suggestively as he moved his head in, and bit gently on the lobe of his other ear before whispering "Mmmm, you know, I had a really good reason to talk to you, Alvarez, but I think I'm gonna like this better. No, I know this is going to be better. So I suggest you just relax and enjoy it, ok?" Keller pulled his earlobe into his mouth and sucked it lightly; then drawing his head back, let it slowly pull through his teeth, keeping Alvarez just on the edge between pain and pleasure.

As Keller let go of Alvarez' ear his hand clamped down on his dick - hard. Alvarez gasped, and swore at him in Spanish, but Keller just laughed, and started squeezing him right through his clothes. His back arched of it's own accord, and his breathing grew heavy and fast. Alvarez knew he was in trouble now. He couldn't understand how Keller knew he liked his sex with a rough edge to it, but somehow Keller knew just what it took to get his blood boiling. He struggled to get free, but Keller just held on to his cock, squeezing harder - jerking him through the rough fabric of his pants; and Alvarez' hips just gave in instinctively, thrusting into Keller's hand as he kept up the curses and Keller's grin just got bigger and more smug.

Alvarez could feel Keller's hard cock rubbing against his sharp hipbone as his hand held the two bodies close together - fingers squeezing his ass. He could feel Keller's breath - fast and hot against his neck. He knew that if he wanted to get away from Keller this would be his best chance; now while Keller seemed to be distracted. But that hard hand on his cock felt so good - hurt - yes, it *hurt* so good. Alvarez wanted this. He *needed* this.

He wrapped his hands around Keller's arms, pulling him tighter against his hip - earning a moan from Keller - the first noises he'd uttered. This pleased Alvarez immensely for some bizarre reason, and he laughed deep in throat and switched to English. "Harder," he growled at Keller "tighter - make it hurt!" Keller groaned and suddenly tightened his grip and without warning he bit down hard on the juncture between Alvarez' neck and shoulder. Alvarez cried out - gasping as he realized what he'd done and biting his tongue to remind himself to keep his cries silent.

He felt in his chest rather than heard the deep laughter that cry pulled from Keller. His hand moved quickly, across his ass and between his legs - grabbing Alvarez' balls from behind and squeezing, just as Keller's head ducked down to his chest, located one of his nipples through his thin t-shirt and bit hard. Alvarez cried out loudly as he came explosively; jerking wildly in Keller's arms - his body totally out of his control as he spasmed convulsively. Keller held on tightly and came against Alvarez' hip, grunting harshly, his orgasm riding on the waves of Alvarez'- gasping and leaning against the door as Alvarez slid down that door and collapsed on the floor.

Keller quickly cleaned himself up and threw some paper towels down at Alvarez - gruffly urging him to do the same before the evidence became too noticeable. Alvarez did as he was told, trembling slightly and gasping - his breath still not recovered and a glazed look in his eye. He felt shattered. When Keller squatted down next to him and called his name, his head turned to look at Keller but his stare went right through him. How did he know? How could this virtual stranger know what he wanted, what he needed? It was disturbing to realize how easily Keller had read him.

Keller snapped his fingers in front of his face, and suddenly Alvarez focused and look into his eyes. They may have been blue, but they were dark eyes, and hard, and they held his own so strongly that he could not look away. "We have to leave. Are you going to be all right?"

Alvarez scowled, "Of course I'm all right." He pulled his feet up under him and scrambled up, straightening his clothes. He wanted to ask just what this had all been about but suddenly he was afraid of the answer so he said nothing, just moved back from the door. Keller nodded, and left, not looking back. Alvarez leaned against the door for a moment, took a deep breath and followed him out the door.


End file.
